karchanfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay:I Am Not A Momma's Girl!
Location: The Road Date: Feb. 16th 2016 Molly can't help but feel a little out of place amongst these good looking individuals. The brim of her hat is angled over the side of her face as if this did sufficient job to hide those nasty looking scars. It didn't really -- girl could try and pretend though. Mya is a fish. Molly would win any beauty pageants out of the two of them. Aries feels about the same amongst these average individuals. A few beers and they wouldn't be. Sweet. Aries says you : Hey lady. Molly will sleep better knowing that she would win a beauty contest against a fish! Or she would if she really knew. Aries is greeted with an easy-going smile, giving him a once over for a beer check -- need to see how many he's got on him for possible beer stealing operations. Important, you know. "Hey, gentleman." Aries hasn't brought any beer with him, unfortunately. He has coffee though. Note the steaming mug in his hand with a kitten on it. Since he's a nice guy, he shoots Molly a perfect smile while giving her a once over. Like always, he's not looking for something to steal but for a place to conceal something. "So what's up?" Molly will not be stealing Aries' coffee that is housed in that kitten cup -- that would be cruel and he looks far too adorable holding such a masculine thing. Plus germs, Molly doesn't even to begin to think where Aries' mouth might have been prior to that cup! Gross! The once over is met with a lofted brow in a sort of 'what are you looking at' manner. It's left at the look though, "Not a dang thing. Another quiet morning here at the road. What's up with you?" Mya does to husk in the forest and do fishy things like learn how to finger knit, perfect the art of liquid eyeliner and learn how to do pool trick shots. Aries wouldn't have any more germs that Molly has. He's been a good boy as of late. The perfect husband...whatever those are. The curious brow is a sign that easily reads, 'Yo, stop checking me out, bro.' Point taken. A sip from his cup and he's looking elsewhere. "Pretty much the same I guess. Definitely one of those dead mornings." Molly doesn't really get around, that not-so-impressive rock on her finger might be a testimony as to why but everyone would be pretty hard pressed to ever meet the husband that put it there. Maybe they're even on the germ factor, Molly is just going to make her assumptions about Aries though! "Yup," comes her agreement. Deep conversation. It almost seems she is going to leave it at that but the shifter isn't so frosty this go around. Maybe getting her drunk did help. "So what do you do around here? Work? You said you were a musician. You play anywhere?" Aries had never noticed the ring before, which is probably a good reason for him to stare at it just a little. Oh well. Never stopped him before. Most married chicks are unhappy anyway. His brain sets him in motion to ask of the ring, but stalls immediately when asked about him. Talk about him? Yes please. "What haven't I done?" He offers with a grin. "I'd go through the list of things but I don't want to bore you. I'm a fine musician, but no, I haven't played anywhere for years. Gig gets old after a while. Why? What do you do? You sing? Dance? Cook? I like a woman that can cook." The prickly sensation of being watched descends upon the road. A creeping mist rises from the ground, thickening until it obscures your vision. As the breeze then blows the mist away, Cathleen stands near the board. Cathleen steps away from the dissipating mist and, after a quick look towards the two gathered, she settles her attention on the board. Molly doesn't really even have a chance to protest Aries' answer before she has a barrage of questions slung at her. What does she do? Sing? No, she shakes her head to answer that question. Dance? Nope, another head shake. Cook? Yeah right. This one earns a more fervent shake of her head, she definitely did not cook. Or she was going to maintain that lie very well, "Well if you like a woman who can cook you're just going to have to bark up someone else's tree because this one does not. I work down at the Quagmire these days, kick it around Solol when I don't have a shift down past the swamps. Deal with the mother, she's getting old." Molly didn't look old enough to have an aged mother. Cathleen leaves north. Aries grins as he fires off each question. All of them earn him a big fat zero. Not one single guess was right. Damn. "I'm not barking up your tree. And don't say that...that just sounds weird." Yeah he's a Wolfman...the dog jokes get kind of old. "The quagmire huh? Guess it's been awhile since I've been there. Used to frequent that place often." A smile now. "You're a mommy's girl huh? That's nice of you." Baggage galore. Molly perhaps could be a wolf-chick, it's not fun to lay all these cards out on the table in one sitting. But come on Aries, look at that eye. It does look awful predatory, doesn't it? With that silvery sheen over it. His remark earns nothing but a smirk that is matched with a shrug. "It's a figure of speech. I think you'll be okay." A bit indignantly, she folds her arms over her chest. Mommy's girl. It might be true but Molly would deny it, "Look, she's old. I'm surprised she hasn't actually kicked it yet, but she's one of those stubborn ones who really just doesn't want to go. I'm just helping to take care of her, okay? It is what any respectable child would do for their elderly parent." Aries had maybe thought about it, but didn't want to bring it up. Chick seemed real sensitive about those sort of things. Looks and such. Best to just leave it alone. He couldn't pick up anything of the sort from her scent either. Strange. Must be the coffee. See, it is bad. Now she folds her arms over her chest. God look at that attitude. He likes it. "I know I'll be alright. I just get a little edgy with the dog stuff...whether you mean it or not." He softens a bit at the mentioning of mommy. "I see. I admire you for that. I'd probably do the same." Molly would approve of Aries' thought process were she aware of it. Stubborn as she is, she'll decide when he gets to know, if he gets to know. Maybe. So she'd like to think, at the very least. Another smirk creeps across her lips, a little taken off-guard by the rather polite response. "Yeah, well. Not to toot my own horn or anything," she's just full of expressions. "Anyway, I guess I can watch the doggy puns, no real skin off my back either way." Aries has some good intentions...sometimes. He's not really offended by the dog jokes either....matter of fact, there isn't much that really rattles him. Cat people maybe, but that's only because they're arrogant pricks. "Good." He warns. "Or I may bite." A snap of the jaws just for good measure. "See that. That would hurt. Probably draw some blood." Molly has a good chuckle over that one. Her response? To step forward toward Aries just a bit and snap her jaws right back at the wolfman, she wasn't scared of this not-so-serious-threat. "Bring it, baby." This was all just fun and games for after a quick wink the woman the woman pivots about on the sole of her boot, turning her back toward Aries with the intention of striding away. "See you later, Aries." Category:RP Logs Category:Character:Mya Category:Character:Aries Category:Character:Molly